


Reminiscent

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Altair thinks back to how it all started - to how he is now with his most wonderful family."Having a good dream?"His vision cleared as he looked around to see the smiling face of his wife as she sat on the sandy path, soaking up the evening sun's rays."Just thinking of the past," he told her truthfully.





	Reminiscent

It is now back to how I had originally wrote it in the first place. I'm much more pleased with it this way.

Thinking back on past events brought a smile to his lips. Here he was now, an Assassin Mentor, husband to a Templar wife, and father to two beautiful boys. Yes, Altair couldn't be more pleased with how things had turned out for him.

He found himself sitting back against the wooden bench, closing his eyes to let his mind drift and take him back to one of his fondest memories.

It was at that moment, standing in the graveyard that he knew all his hard work would pay off, for Robert de Sable would then be killed by his hand, and his master would grace him with his role again.

He stood patiently waiting, the preacher's words falling on deaf ears as he looked to the Templar dead in his sights. Robert then stepped forward to talk with the man, who alerted the rest of the people and the Templars of a killer in their midst. Altair looked on as the Templars moved in closer, people started running for fear of getting caught, but there stood Altair, ready to take them all on.

The Templars came at him, being no match for the well trained Assassin, and all fell by his blade. Now Robert stood, sword in hand, eyeing him through his helmet. Altair did not fear him in anyway, and so beckoned him forward. Robert ran at him, swinging his sword, Altair dodged with ease and hit the man on the back of the leg with his blade. Robert fell, but quickly regained his composure, now aggravated, he swung again and again. Altair just countered every blow.

Robert's attacks were now swung in anger and were getting quite sloppy. Altair swung his sword, catching the Templar on the arm. It cut the chainmail a little, but didn't reach skin. Robert swung and caught the Assassin off guard, winding him a little. Altair took a breath, now quickly recovering. He grabbed Robert's sword hand and forcibly pushed him back against the wall.

Robert fell slightly slack against his grip as he gave the man his last words of: "I would see your eyes before you die."

He then reached for the helmet, ripping it quickly from the man's head. However, the man he was expecting, turned out to be a woman instead.

"I sense you expected someone else," she answered him, no emotion to her words.

Altair shook her, angered by the switch.

"What sorcery is this?" he asked angrily, unsure as to why a woman would be in the ranks of a Templar, let alone wielding a sword.

She had explained everything to him and had become rather annoyed when he'd told her she was not to die. He watched her run off before he too headed on his way.

He then opened his eyes upon hearing an angelic voice.

"Having a good dream?"

His vision cleared as he looked around to see the smiling face of his wife as she sat on the sandy path, soaking up the evening sun's rays.

"Just thinking of the past," he told her truthfully.

"I see," she smiled before turning back to look out in front of herself, pulling up her legs to wrap her arms around them, resting her chin upon her knees.

Altair glanced over at his boys, seeing them happily playing. He then stood and headed over to sit with Maria, sitting behind her to then spread out his legs on either side of her. Lastly he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Maria leaned back into him, laying her legs out in front of her so that Altair could then wrap his arms around her chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she sighed, her hand now resting over his.

"I am not going anywhere," he reassured her, feeling her gently give his hand a squeeze.

"You know, Altair." She then thought. "Thinking back on that day, I was very much surprised that you didn't just kill me."

He sighed, finding it hard to reply to her. "I was sworn to never spill the blood of an innocent. You were not my target. I could never have killed you."

"Tell me, did you ever…" She hesitated for a brief moment. "Did you ever take the life of an innocent?"

He was silent for a few minutes, with his chin now resting on her shoulder.

"I did," he finally answered. "And that is why it lost me my role of Master Assassin."

Maria softly rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," she apologised, feeling him now pull away from her to then receive another kiss.

The two sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the warmth of the evening sun, when suddenly a cry rang out behind them, making the pair jump to their feet.

"Darim?" Altair called out a little worrided. "What happened?"

"Sef," Maria soothed, picking up their younger son.

"We were just playing, papa." Darim explained, tears now threatening to spill.

"What did you do?" Altair asked a little too angrily.

"Altair, please, it was just an accident." Maria calmly told him while rocking her crying child.

Altair took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was talking to his son, not one of his trainees. He looked back at the young boy and sighed. Darim was shaking slightly as he now openly cried.

"Be gentle with him, Altair." Maria reminded him, giving his arm a soothing rub.

He nodded at her before bending down on one knee, reaching out with his right hand to place on the child's shoulder. Darim jumped slightly at the touch, but didn't raise his head.

"Darim, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be angry with you." Altair apologised.

Darim now looked up, tears staining his face. He couldn't help but sniffle and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

Altair smiled as he heard Maria sigh slightly. He reached into his coat and pulled out a handkerchief, which he used to clean his son's face with. "I don't want to see either of you get hurt. That is why I was so angry. I am sorry, son." He apologised.

Maria looked down on them with a warm smile, watching as Altair now held out his arms to welcome his boy. Darim immediately ran into his father's awaiting arms, where he quietly sobbed into his shoulder. Altair looked up to see his wife nod and he knew he was doing good.

She walked over and gave his shoulder a reasurring squeeze. "You seem to be getting the hang of it, my love." she praised.

Altair felt a wave of happiness wash over him. He was finally getting the hang of fatherhood and the problems it also brought along the way. Though he owed most of it to Maria. She was an excellent mother and wife.

"I'd better get Sef home," Maria interrupted, breaking him from his thoughts.

Altair looked up with a nod. "I'll see you back at the house."

She nodded, still cradling her youngest son, who was now leaning into her neck. Trying to hide his face as he cried. Altair watched her go, his son now pulling back away from him, wiping his face the best he could before his father intervened with the handkerchief.

He gave him one last reminder before heading for home as well. "Please be a little more careful with your brother from now on, won't you?"

"Yes, papa," Darim nodded, now watching his father stand before taking his hand to then be lead back home.

Maria sat Sef down on the table to firstly wipe his tear stained face. His knee was badly grazed and would need cleaning up as well. She brought over the water bowl, dunked a fresh clean rag in it, wrung it out before softly dabbing her son's knee. He cried out, rubbing at his eyes before holding up his arms for her to hold him.

"Show me who's a brave little boy," she cooed while lifting him into her arms.

She sat on a chair before gently placing him on her knee to then continue. Once he was done she smiled and gave him a little tickle and a kiss on top of his head.

"Who's my brave little warrior?" she asked, watching as he pointed to himself.

Suddenly Darim ran in, throwing his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry for hurting Sef, mama," he apologised.

Maria leaned over as soon as he'd pulled away from her, planting a small kiss on his forehead before cupping his tiny face. "I know you didn't mean it. Now go on and clean up, supper will be ready quite soon."

"Supper," Sef clapped as he was placed on the floor.

"Go on with your brother," she gestured, gently pushing him along to then watch as Darim came back, taking his brother's hand in his to lead him to the wash basin.

Now it was Altair's turn. Maria turned and shot him a glare as he sat ready and waiting for his supper. She crossed her arms over her chest until he finally stood up.

"I know, I know," he sighed, walking over to join his boys.

"Papa has been naughty," Darim chanted, getting his brother to sing along with him.

Maria shook her head at their antics, but readied their meal for them to all sit down as a family. The four of them sat together, with Maria helping Sef with his food, and Altair talking with Darim.

"When I grow up I want to be like you papa," Darim smiled.

"Like papa, like papa." Sef chanted.

Maria smiled warmly at her husband as he took her hand. "You made me the happiest man alive."

"And you showed me what life is really like. Thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her, making Darim and Sef stick out their tongues.

Altair turned back to his older son. "Come here you," he played.

Darim ran from the table as he was now getting chased by his father. Sef seeing the two playing tried to get off his chair and run over as well, but fell and had to be picked up by his mother again.

"Careful there, Sef." She cooed as she placed him back on his feet again.

The table was then cleared, while her three children played. Yes, Altair was considered a child to her.

"Ah!" Altair cried out while sprawling out on the floor. "I yield, I yield."

His boys laughed as they poked him a little more with their wooden swords. Maria sat herself down on a chair, watching the three play a little more until Sef rubbed at his eyes again.

"Are you getting tired?" she asked him.

Sef shook his head, but yawned in response. Altair then scooped him up into his arms to take him off to bed, with Darim following on behind holding his mother's hand.

"Story papa," Darim smiled, making Altair sigh.

"Story pa..," Sef yawned.

He looked to his wife, who shrugged in response. Knowing he would have to tell them a story. He started talking until the two finally fell asleep. Now that the children were sleeping, it was time for them to go watch the sunset, something which they did every night now. Altair would always grab a blanket just in case Maria got a little cold. She wouldn't admit it of course, but he would often feel her shiver slightly, which she would pass off as trying to get comfortable. So it would always result in Altair wrapping the blanket around himself and her as well.

"Altair," Maria spoke up as soon as they were sitting on the bench.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Please don't let us ever part."

He kissed her head and pulled her closer to him, giving back a gentle reply of. "I promise."

She then turned to face him, guiding her lips to his. The two kissed passionately, both fighting for dominance, though they would often part before one dominated the other. Maria then snuggled into his chest with a whispered. "I love you, Altair."

And in return he would always answer her with. "I love you more, Maria,"

She would then smile and close her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep that would always end up with Altair softly stroking her hair for a while before carrying her back inside to snuggle up for the night.


End file.
